The Hotel Called Fairy Tail
by EKat2000
Summary: Lucy is a fairy/pixie. Natsu is a shape-shifter. Erza's a phoenix. Gray is a half snow bird. The Strauss' are demons. How is This going to work out? (Not a very good summery.) NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first chapter! I'm hoping to make it only two chapters long. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: EKat2000 does not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Coming, Miss Mary!" I yelled.

My name's Lucy Heartfilia. I work in Miss Mary's hotel, Fairy Tail. Miss Mary Strauss is a fifty-year-old woman. She has silvery-white hair, the darkest brown eyes you've ever seen. She has three children, Mira-Jane, Lisanna, and Elfman.

Mira, the oldest, helps out her mom by tending the bar in the first basement. Elfman, the second oldest, helps Miss Mary helping people move their luggage to their apartment, or to their car. Lisanna, the youngest, help out by doing the laundry and dishes in the second basement. I help their mom by being Miss Mary's personal assistant.

I finally got to Miss Mary's office. It was small and only had two chairs and a desk in it, but it was nice. "Do you need something?" I asked politely.

"Yes. I wanted to inform you that there is a shifter coming to the hotel soon, and you being a fairy, I thought that it would be a good idea to let you decide if you wanted to take the month off." Miss Mary said.

Most people on earth are humans, but some are supernaturals, like the Heartfilia and the Strauss families. The Strauss family is mostly made up of demons (not the evil kind). The Heartfilia family is mostly made up of fairies. Fairies get along with almost all of the supernaturals, except for one. Shape-shifters.

Shape-shifters love to drink fairy blood.

"When will the shifter be here?" I asked.

"We are hoping he wont be here 'til next week." Miss Mary replied.

"I will leave this Saturday so I can avoid him." I replied. "How long will he be staying here?"

"About one week." she replied.

"Then I'll return on the Monday after he's gone." I told her.

"Good. You'll be safe and there won't be any deaths in my hotel." She said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No. I wanted to ask you to help Lisanna with the laundry; she's gotten an even bigger load this week than normal." Miss Mary asked me.

"Of course I'll help Lisanna. She's been so busy this week that she hasn't been eating well." I replied.

"Good. Now please hurry and help her. I'm worried that she'll be buried in a pile of clothes." Miss Mary said a hint of relief in her voice.

"See you later, Miss Mary!" I called cheerfully, walking out the door.

"Good day, Lucy." She replied, focusing on a single sheet of paper on her desk.

I shut the door behind me and hurried towards the stairs that lead to the second basement. I quickly hopped down the stairs two at a time. It is always a pleasure to work with Lisanna. Me and her were always the best of friends.

"Lisanna~!" I yelled in a sing-song voice. "Guess who's here to help you with the laundry!"

"Is it you?" Lisanna asked poking her head around the sheets she was hanging up.

"Yep!" I replied.

She smiled and did a little fist pump. I giggled in reply. She had short silvery-white hair. It used to be down to her hips like Mira-Jane's but she decided that she didn't like it being long. I agree with her; long hair is to much work.

"Will you load the washer with some of the whites?" She asked.

We had made a deal when we were younger. The harder we work, the more we get done in less time, the less time it takes to finish the task, the more time we had to talk later. So we work until our arms were sore.

*Some time later*

"Finally," I paused for dramatic effect, "done." I sighed.

"If we finally get to talk, that torture is worth it." Lisanna replied.

"I know. We are so busy we can't talk any more." I whined.

"I heard that there is a shifter coming. What are you gonna do?" Lisanna asked.

"Your mom said that I could take a week or even a month off of work so I won't... You know..." I said.

Shifters' _love_ to drink fairies' blood. They normally end up drinking all of it.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Lisanna asked in concern. "I vote for the rest of the month."

I giggled. "I'm going to leave for a week. I don't want to waste to much time and money on a silly vacation when I could be doing something I like."

"But you like writing more." Lisanna interjected. "Seriously, you should have become a writer like Mom said."

"I wouldn't be able to hang out with you as much though." I whined. "Or Mira and Elfman."

Lisanna laughed. "You make a good point."

The door opened a little revealing Lisanna's white-haired sister Mira. "Sorry to interrupt, but, Lucy, you need to leave _now_!"

Me and Lisanna looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Hurry! He can't know you're here!" Mira said, almost in tears.

"The shifter." I whispered, wide eyed as the realization hit me.

I quickly got up from where I was sitting and bolted up the emergency stairs. I raced towards my room to haphazardly pack my bag. I let my wings loose so I could go even faster. This was now a race that I knew I absolutely had to win.

"He's in the hotel!" Mira whisper-shouted, rushing into my room.

"Not got, not good, really not good." I mumbled under my breath.

Why in the world did he come a week early?! Why couldn't he have come next week?! I can't believe my existence is in danger of being abolished by a shifter! I should have left when Miss Mary told me to.

I finished packing in record time. Not know what I had even packed, I slammed my suitcase shut, said an incantation to make it shrink to one centimeter, and shoved it in my pants pocket. I quickly brought my wings back into my back and calmly went down the stairs. There was a small group of people in the lobby. A red head girl, a raven haired man, a dark blue cat, (**A/N: Yes, there are dark blue cats in this world.**) and, to my surprise, a pink haired man.

What the world? _Pink hair_? I started to giggle softly. Pink plus man equals loon.

The red head was wearing gold armor. She seemed to be someone who liked to be in control. The raven haired man was wearing his boxer shorts. He is obviously a raven, or, in other words, a half snow bird. If a snow bird mates with another species the spawn is called a raven. Ravens cannot turn into a snow bird until they turn eighteen. They also had a weird habit of stripping. The pink haired man was wearing a black vest, a white muscle shirt, and a scarf.

After a few minutes of watching them that the red haired female was a phoenix. They normally have red or gold hair with gold armor. Most phoenixes stay away from other creatures. Especially humans.

It's rare to see an offspring of a snow bird and a human. And it's extremely rare to see a phoenix, especially in human form. Near this many humans! And something else that's weird is that they were _friends_ with a shifter!

Against my better judgement I went over to the front desk and told the girl there that I would take over her post for a little while. In my defense, this is a lifetime opportunity. I really wanted to know more about phoenixes and snow birds.

I noticed that they had started to come my way. I pretended to grab something underneath the desk. I quickly realized that I would have to bend down to find whatever I was looking for. So I knelled down on my knees and searched for a pen, pencil and the paper he needed to sign.

I heard a ding. I looked up and said, "Just a second please."

"Okay." A strong but feminine voice said.

I felt around the inside of the desk and I finally found what I was looking for. Slowly, I got up, carful not to step on my long, pink skirt.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, smoothing my skirt with my hands.

"We would like to get three rooms." The red head told me.

"Okay! Just sign here and you three are good to go. Just let me grab the keys." I replied.

I turned around to look at the keys and saw the three I was looking for. I turned around and looked at the small group.

"Here you go!" I said, checking the paper I had handed them the keys. "The room number is on the key tags." I informed them quickly.

"Thank you, Miss." The raven haired guy said.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

I noticed the shifter looking at me. I returned his stare with a raised brow. "You know, Pinky, it's rude to stare."

His companions snickered. I heard a slight growl come from his throat. "It's salmon, not pink."

"Sure, it is." I replied sarcastically.

The other two laughed even harder. The girl that is supposed to do the front desk came back to finish her shift.

"Bye!" I waved to her and walked to the front of the hotel.

"Hey. What's your name?" The half snow bird asked, catching my arm.

"I'd tell you, but that would ruin my fun." I said, trying to get out of his grip.

"How about you meet us later? It's not everyday we meet a girl who can embarrass Flame-brain over there." He persisted.

"Go to the bar later. I might just be there." I told him.

"Deal." Red head and Raven hair agreed.

"But you better be there." Raven hair said.

"Well, I got to go." I told them, finally breaking away from his grip. "It was nice meeting you."

"Bye." They said to me as I quickly walked out of the hotel.

**A/N: That was longer than I had hoped, but I hope you liked it! I'll try to hurry and finish the next chapter soon! Please R&amp;R. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two! Finally! Here we go.**

Natsu's P.O.V.

I was on the bed in the room given to me. It had been five hours since Erza, Gray, and me got to Fairy Tail Hotel. _How dare she insult me!_ I thought.

I had noticed earlier that a fairy, or pixie as they are sometimes called, was in the hotel, but I didn't think she would insult me.

The room I got was nice. It has bland tan-colored, a total contrast to the multi-colored bed. There is a desk in the corner of the room. The dresser and closet are side by side. The sealing has a big fan in the of the room. This place is worth all the jewels it cost us.

There was a loud knock on the door. I jumped off the bed and open the door. On the other side of the door was Erza and Gray. Annoying phoenix and snow bird.

"Hi, Erza. Snowman." I greeted them.

I saw Gray clench his teeth, but he refused to reply.

"Get ready, Natsu. We're going to the bar in the basement in an hour." Erza informed me.

"Why do I have to go? I don't exactly want to see Miss Fairy again." I told them.

I told them yesterday I smelled a fairy in the hotel. As soon as we got to the front desk, to get our rooms they knew who I was talking about. Apparently they want to know more about her. How nice right? Wrong. I don't want to meet the fairy!

"Oh, quit your whining and get ready." Erza demanded.

I realized that no matter what I said, I was going to the bar to meet the fairy. This it's the absolute worst.

*one hour later (at the bar)*

"Mirajane! Where's the whiskey?! Stop moving it, will you? It's getting hard to find out when we need it!" The blond pixie working behind the bar yelled.

"Aww! She's working!" Gray whined, slightly disappointed.

"Let's sit down." Erza told us.

I followed her to the bar. We sat a few bar stools away from a brown haired woman next to ask older guy, who I think is her dad. She was drinking from the barrel. She's wearing red-brown capris and a... bra? I don't want to know.**(A/N: I know it's not a bra, but Natsu doesn't know that it isn't in this book.)**

The woman put the beer barrel down and called out to the women behind the bar. "Mira! Lucy! More beer!"

"Got it, Cana! Don't out drink your dad." The white haired girl said.

"Ha! To late for that!" She yelled. All for of them started laughing.

The blonde, whom I'm guessing is Lucy, walked over to us. "Hello. What can I get for you? I'd you want beer, you gotta buy at least one for item."

"Is there strawberry cake?" Erza asked.

"Strawberry cake." She mumbled, writing it down on a note pad. "What about you two?"

"Something spicy." I told her.

"Extra spicy, spicy, or not to much spice?" She asked.

"Extra spicy." I replied.

Finally, Gray told her his order. Raw fish. Gross.

"Anything to drink?" She asked.

"No thanks." We all replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your food." The fairy said she walked off.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Erza started to talk to us. "She is an interesting fairy."

"Agreed. I want to find out what type of fairy she is." Gray said.

There are different types of fairies/pixies, such as water, queen, fire, wind, moon, flower, earth, sun, star, and celestial. Each type has a different pattern, shape, and color of wings, so they're easy to tell apart.

"You won't find out too easily." The white haired girl said. She smelled like a demon.

"Why not?" Erza asked.

"She never flies around unless she's in her room. So unless you can force her wings out, or get her to let you see her wings, you won't ever find the answer to your question." She replied with an air of flippancy.

"You talking about Lucy?" The girl named Cana asked. "You'll never be able to force her wings out unless you surprise her bad enough. She's always on her guard, though, so that'll never happen."

The demon put her hand over her heart and said "Poor Lucy. Not comfortable enough to show off her beautiful wings."

"You talking about me?" The pixie asked, coming up behind the demon. "Here's your food." She said while putting the played out food down in front of us.

"Lucy needs a date!" The demon said, putting her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, two blue haired girls popped up, standing indoor of Mira and Lucy.

"There are lots of guys to choose from, Lu-Chan." The shorter of the two said. "You could go out with Laxus, Freed, Elfman, Pink-haired-dude, naked-person. Seriously, anyone."

_My hair isn't pink, _I thought.

"Laxus is supposed to be with Mira. Freed looks better with Cana. Elfman is going out with Evergreen. Pink-haired-dude is a shifter. Naked-person? Well, it kind of looks like Juvia would kill me if I went out with him." Lucy said, gesturing to each person named.

"Why am I 'Pink-haired-dude'?" I asked indignantly.

"Your hair is pink. Live with it, Pinky." Lucy said.

"Laxus and Mira... We must make it happen!" The short blue haired girl said.

Lucy laughed and walked away with a small smile on her face. Girls are weird. All of them.

"Good luck on your little ' mission'." Mira said.

"Don't worry. Everyone here at Fairy Tail Hotel are different then your used to, but you'll be fine." Cana told us.

**A/N: Done! I hope you all liked it! See you all later!**


	3. Note (MUST READ!)

I am so, so, **so** sorry for not updating for the past few months! I decided that I can't handle updating all of my fanfics at once and will only be updating Lucy's Real Name until I finish that.(Since it is the most popular of all of my stories and all.) Then I'll probably start updating either The Hotel Called Fairy Tail or The Prince's Thief.

Please tell me what you all think!


End file.
